Three's a Crowd
by Jeneral2885
Summary: Brody get's dumped by three men-Sam Wilkins, James Lathom, Val Franco. What will LaSalle do?


_Well another Brody-LaSalle short story you say. Well, the writers brought three men into her life. She has to choose._

 _See if you long TV series viewers can pick out the JAG quote here. Hint: JAG Season 3, a bar scene…_

 _Set after the episode "Touched by the sun". May be considered as a follow-up to my short story, "Gator Nation". It depends how you read this._

 **NCIS New Orleans HQ**

 **1900 local**

"Hey, Brody, thought you were with that hot shot Lieutenant Franco?" Special Agent Chris LaSalle lifted his eyes in surprise to see his fellow agent walk in. "And why the glum look? Gator nation fed you lousy Louisiana food?"

"Hmmm…" Was Brody's only reply as she sat down hard on her chair and began to tie and untie her the laces of her boots.

"Hey, Brody, did he criticize you? Say harsh words? What an idiot," LaSalle commented, getting up and moving over to his partner's table.

"Mmmmm..." Brody continued to mumble and still continued to tie and untie the laces.

"He give you something that affected your vocal chords?" LaSalle continued. Finally, she mouthed one word and left one of her boots untied. "What a bastard," LaSalle remarked. "Dumping you on the first date. Well, Doc Wilkins is a better man for you. He's a cool doc, you like his cooking..." LaSalle looked up to see her head shake slightly. "Why, you had a fall out with him also? Is it because you re-connected with that guy James?" Brody pointed towards the kitchen and over a fresh pot of coffee, she spilled the whole story to him.

"So yes, Lieutenant Franco, 'Gator' took me up in one of the Super Hornets, the two-seat version. I dunno about you, but I've never been in a military jet fighter before but boy were all my misconceptions about flying in them were thrown out of the window when we were airborne. He zoomed around the state and oh boy it was a marvellous sight—the Mississippi, the whole of the Big Easy, the state and the Gulf. It was a picture no artist could draw and too bad there wasn't a camera around or I would have snapped a photo ever second. But as soon as he took off he was back on the ground. It was such an exhilarating ride that I thought, hey, he could be my guy. But with his schedule, we only ended up at some light snack bar a couple of hours later."

"I suspect this is where the story really starts," LaSalle interjected.

Brody eyes gave an affirmative and she took in more caffeine before continuing. "Franco or Gator's hobbies and interests match mine exactly in all areas. I mean really down to my martial arts and even handicraft. We were so engaged in talking about those two hobbies when suddenly Gator stopped. I turned around to follow his gaze and guess what? It was Sam!"

"Good Doc Wilkins," LaSalle breathed. "Two men you like."

"Let me set the record straight: I dated him for a while but due to his busy schedule we hard made that a regular affair. So I remarked to him, let's just be good friends. Or at least I thought I did tell him. But the look Sam's face then told me otherwise. He launched into tirade about loyalty and trust in a romantic relationship. I countered back with what I said about being 'good friends' but it just turned out into an argument. It grew so much in ferocity and volume that the proprietor kicked the three of us out. Outside, Sam said he had it with me and walked furiously away."

"So, the Doc is no longer a good Doc but a ex-boyfriend," LaSalle summarised.

"You can put it that way. Then Franco started with a slight incredulous tone saying he didn't know I had a boyfriend. I naturally defended myself, telling him I didn't consider Wilkins as a BF and I like him—Gator-better. It took like another half an hour or so to convince him that I really was interested in him. Then suddenly, as it one past guy friend wasn't enough, Ja.."

"James? You ex-fiancé?"

"Can I finish? Yeah, it must be super bad luck for me. I started with 'hi James,' to him but he replied "ya, ex-fiancée, ex-girlfriend.' I was taken a back and before I knew it, James into a similar tirade s James did. He said he was nearby the funeral of Lieutenant Garrett and heard Gator ask me out. He said he seen me out more with Sam since we were in bed together during that mural case...

"Hold on, hold on, you slept with James?"

"Simple answer, yes LaSalle. I'm not gonna tell you the exact details. You did pressure me to have drinks with him." So, that's why you had dishevelled hair the morning after he thought. "Anyway, yeah, James said any further dates or even drinks with him were out. Franco then interjected to ask who he was but well all James said was 'Meredith is the one you should watch. She's married to an occupation. She just uses men here and there'. With that, he also left." Sipping another bit of coffee, she concluded, "Well, then Franco said I should work out where my love real lies. He said to call him once if I figured I wanted this relationship. Hell of a day, losing three men eh?"

"Well, you're not entirely blameless," LaSalle thought carefully. "Wilkins is just stubborn and jealous that you picked a hot-shot pilot to go out with. James, well, he's your ex, and ex going one step to living together for life. But he too is married to his work right?" She nodded. "Then he not faultless. This Franco, well, he sounds nice but just because your former boys scold you, he shouldn't have cancelled the whole date just because of that."

"Well yeah, but hell of a day to lose three men."

"Well, that's not the end of the world for you Brody. You're a good-looking woman…You're smart. Of course, you do have a tattoo...I think," LaSalle added the last two words quickly. "Hey!" he cried as she gave him a playful punch. "That tells me you do, you do! Now, where can I find it?"

"Privileged information mister!" Brody replied, though her facial expression said 'yeah, ok, I have one.' She got up and rinsed her cup. "Where ya going?"

"Back; I think that's enough for today."

"How about some soul food down the street? Or just a walk to listen to those busking around? I promise not to ask about the body art."

"Well," Brody thought for a moment. "Ok, but nothing special."

"Not special, Meredith," LaSalle used her first name. "Just you and I."

The End.


End file.
